Give Me a Chance, Tetsuya
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: Akashi tahu ia tidak akan pantas bersama Kuroko. Akashi tahu dirinya berbeda dengan Kuroko. Namun, setelah tinggal bersama Kuroko bertahun-tahun, dan melihat sendiri kehidupan Kuroko,Akashi hanya mencoba percaya kalau keajaiban itu ada/ izinkan aku mencintaimu Tetsuya/ chap 2/?bad summary. Warn: OOCness,typo,bl,malexmale,AKAKURO IS ALWAYS
1. Permohonan

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

* * *

Chapter 1 : Permohonan

.

.

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Bolehkan aku meminta?

Bolehkah aku mencintainya?

Bolehkan aku melindunginya?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah?

* * *

"Tetchan ini hadiah untukmu, jaga dia baik-baik ya."

"Kenapa Kaa-can memberikannya padaku"

" Itu karena Techan sudah masuk TK, itu berarti te-chan sudah besar"

"Begitukah? Ari-gatou Kaa-can Tetsuya pasti akan menjaganya"

"Kaa-san yang bikin lho!"

"Sugoii, Kaa-can hebat"

 **GIVE ME A CHANCE**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Give Me a Chance by Vanillamint Dayo**

 **Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Warning : BL, Male x Male , Yaoi**

 **OOCness, abal, Romance,Drama,typo**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Akashi POV**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Akashi— ah, bukan sebenarnya itu bukan namaku atau lebih tepatnya itu nama pemberian dari pemilikku. Mungkin dia memberikannya nama itu karena rambutku. Tapi aku suka nama itu. mungkin bisa aku sandingkan dengan nama asliku. Umurku, mungkin 11 tahun sekarang. Dan aku diciptakan oleh orang yang disebut-sebut oleh pemilikku dengan nama 'kaa-san' mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa diriku, belum? Ya mungkin sebentar lagi. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang diriku, tidak banyak— hanya sedikit saja.

Saat itu adalah hari pertama aku bisa melihat dunia, terdengar aneh ya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melihat warna yang banyak sekali dan warna yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah warna biru muda. Mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa itu adalah langit, langit yang cerah memang berwarna biru muda yang menimbulkan efek menenangkan. Tidak jauh beda dengan warna yang aku lihat itu. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Ya pemandangan yang ku lihat adalah sosok anak-anak bermanik biru muda dengan surai senada maniknya terlihat bingung sembari menatapku lekat-lekat dengan sesekali melirik keatas . ya tatapannya begitu lucu untuk anak seusianya. Dengan pipi membulat dan merah dengan bibir mungil itu. Beberapa kali dia terus menatapku lama sampai akhirnya senyum manis yang begitu hangat terbuka lebar pada bibirnya, kemudian tubuhku terasa melayang sampai akhirnya menempel pada tubuh sang bocah—lebih tepatnya dalam dekapan nya. Hari-hari yang kami lewati bersama berasa sangat indah, Dia selalu membawaku kemanapun dia pergi, saat ingin ke TK, sedang bermain, maupun saat sedang tidur. Dia sangat menyayangiku melebihi apapun didunia ini, ya itu menurutku. Begitu pula denganku, rasa sayang dan perasaan cintaku hanya untuk dirinya. Masih terekam di benakku saat teman dekatnya bernama Kise Ryota mencoba untuk merebutku dari dekapan sang surai biru muda, Kuroko aku ketahui namanya beberapa hari setelah dia mencapku sebagai miliknya. Maka semakin kuat pula ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Dan berujung dengan suara tangisan yang pecah dari si surai kuning. Kedengarannya egois bukan? Tapi entah mengapa aku bangga padanya.

Baiklah sepertinya aku lebih tertarik menceritakan hal-hal tentang pemilikku yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Mungkin dari sekian banyak benda yang mirip sepertiku, akulah yang paling bahagia. Tentu saja karena meski sudah 11 tahun bersama pemilikku aku belum pernah sekalipun digantikan. sama seperti anak seusianya hidupnya berjalan dengan baik —tunggu aku bilang baik, ya, itu harapanku— sayangnya Kuroko hidup dengan segala penderitaan perih, kekecewaan, dan kesepian. Ya, itulah yang kurasakan saat melihat dirinya. baiklah 11 tahun mungkin tak selama itu juga aku bersamanya. dia sudah remaja sekarang , jdi aku hanya tinggal di kamarnya dan menunggunya pulang dan memelukku. Jangan berfikir dia memelukku karena merindukkanku, melainkan dia hanya tidak tahu kemana lagi harus menuangkan rasa pedih dihatinya. ah—Tetsuya. Betapa ingin sekali aku ingin memelukmu, membiarkanmu menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukanku, membiarkanmu mendapatkan pelukan hangat yang kau butuhkan, memberikan obat untuk segala pilu dan luka yang akan membuatmu tak sesakit itu. Mungkin aku tak pernah merasakan sakit. Tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa melihatmu mendekapku sambil meneteskan air dari matamu itu aku benar-benar sakit. Tapi bagaimana caranya, yang bisa kulakukan cuma tersenyum dan menatap tubuhmu dalam diam.

 **BRRAAKKK**

Satu hal yang aku tidak suka apabila Tetsuya pulang. Maka akan ada suara gebrakan pintu kamarnya—

Cih, Pasti orang itu lagi.

"Tou-san kumohon maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! ma-"

 **CTARRRR**

"Wah…wah… kau sudah mulai berani membantahku ya"

 **CTARRRR**

 **CTARRRR**

Orang itu, bukan pria yang dipanggil 'Tou-san' oleh Tetsuya itu mulai menyiksanya lagi. Oh—Kami-Sama tidak untuk hari ini. Tidak bisakah kau memberikan sedikit kebebasan Tetsuya. Orang itu , tepat di depanku sedang menyiksa Tetsuya dengan sebuah tali pinggang yang secara membabi buta dihempaskan ke tubuh si surai baby blue itu. Seandainya mataku saat ini bisa tertutup maka aku tidak mau melihatnya. Tapi mata ini tetap tidak akan pernah tertutup. Dan terus merekam segala peristiwa yang membuatku kadang ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama pada orang itu. Senyumanku yang tak pernah berhenti terpampang juga semakin membuatku merasa jijik. seperti aku mengejek Tetsuya. Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan aku masih terus merekam peristiwa ini, isakan Tetsuya yang menahan sakitnya cambukan manusia keji itu yang terus di henpaskannya semakin kuat, Tetsuya yang terus mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. dan— Tetsuya jangan lagi, air matamu lebih berharga dari apapun. Kumohon Tetsuya, jangan lagi—itu membuat perasaanku semakin sakit. Ya, aku melihatnya meski dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tatapan itu kosong, namun rasa sakit yang memaksanya untuk menjatuhkan air asin itu. Mencoba menahan segara pahitnya kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

"Sepertinya sejak perempuan itu meninggalkanmu, kau sudah mulai tidak disiplin dan sopan pada tou-sanmu ya Tetsuya," Ucapnya pada tetsuya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Dia melanjutkan "Oh.. atau perempuan itu mendatangimu dan memberitahukanmu bahwa kau harus membalaskan dendamnya padaku, dan lihatlah lukamu itu— kau sudah jadi anak yang benar-benar nakal ya, Tetsuya?" omelnya dan kembali melibas Tetsuya.

Cih, apa-apaan seringai itu. Dia Pikir dia siapa? Bahkan sebenarnya dia bukanlah Tou-san kandung Tetsuya. Kenapa dia berani sekali melakukannya.

"Tapi, ya untunglah perempuan itu cepat mati, dan meninggalkan mainan yang berharga baginya sehingga aku jadi bisa bermain dengan sesuka hatiku. Ya setidaknya aku jadi tidak bosan" ucapnya dengan menarik kuat surai tetsuya.

" Ja-Jangan hina Ka-san, ja-jangan pernah."

"Hah—terus kau mau apa,nak?menghajarku!membunuhku! coba saja kalau bisa,HAHAHAHA" dia benar-benar meremehkan Tetsuya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati untuk Tetsuya, pasti! Tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju Tetsuya dan menghempaskan dengan sekuat tenaga ke meja nakas tempat ku berada. Goncangannya cukup kuat sampai-sampai badanku terjatuh miring ke permukaan nakas.

"Well, karena aku hari ini sedang baik,. Kau boleh tidur lebih cepat. Dan karena besok akhir pekan kau boleh tidur dikamar seharian, mengerti Te-tsu-ya" ucapnya sambil mendekati tetsuya, lalu mengacak surainya sang baby blue dengan kasar lalu pergi menuju pintu kamar.

" O-yasuminasai Tetsuya" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya dia pergi sambil tertawa keras.

* * *

.

.

Hening…. Gelap… hanya sinar bulan yang menyinari kamarnya

Tak ada suara apa-apa di kamar ini, tunggu apa tetsuya pingsan! Tetsuya kau masih disana! Ah—benar seberapa keras aku berteriak, suaraku tetap tak terdengar. Tak lama mulai terdengar isakan tertahan, isakan yang menyakitkan dari bawah. Perlahan sang surai biru muda itu mencoba berdiri dengan tangannya menopang permukaan meja nakas namun, tubuhnya bahkan tak sanggup berdiri. Beberapa kali dia mencoba namun gagal. Dan akhirnya dia sedikit merangkak menuju ranjangnya yang ada di samping meja nakas. Perlahan mencoba duduk di tepi ranjang dan perlahan mata aquamarine itu menatapku.

Tangan ringkih itu meraih tubuhku, dan ditatapnya lekat .oh, jangan lupakan wajah kacau itu. Begitu kacau sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menjelaskan detailnya. Aku menatap sang surai biru itu dengan lekat. Posisiku saat ini yang sedang berdiri di kedua pahanya dan wajahnya yang menunduk sehingga pandanganku lurus tepat pada wajahnya.

"…Ne... Akashi-kun, hari ini berjalan seperti biasa kan?"

Satu kebiasaan dari surai biru muda ini, dia selalu mengajakmu mengobrol meskipun dia tau aku tak akan pernah menjawabnya. kali ini pertanyaannya juga sama. Ya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahunya sedikit berguncang. Tubuhku di genggamnya kuat. Dia terisak dan air asin itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya lagi dan jatuh tepat pada mataku. Dipeluknya erat tubuhku, hangat dan aku suka itu namun ini bukan kehangatan yang sama seperti 11 tahun lalu,bukan kehangatan dari sebuah kebahagian melainkan panas rasa kekecewaan,keputus asaan, kehampaan. Bahkan aku tak ingat pelukan hangat yang sesungguhnya terakhir aku dapatkan. Masih terekam dalam ingatanku saat-saat dimana ia meringkuk didalam sudut kamarnya sambil memelukku saat orang dewasa itu bertengkar hebat dan tak menghiraukan Tetsuya sama sekali, pelukan eratnya saat orang dewasa itu memutuskan untuk berpisah, saat Kaa-sannya juga pergi meninggalkannya saat usianya 10 tahun. Dan saat orng asing itu menyiksanya 'hampir' setiap hari. Andaikan dia bisa memberikan seluruh rasa sakitnya padaku, aku akan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Bahkan senyumannya pun tak pernah terlihat bahagia lagi. seandainya keajaiban itu ada?

Pandangannya teralih pada pemandangan luar dari jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Menatap bulan lekat. Manik aquamarinenya benar-benar memancarkan kehampaan yang begitu dalam,kesepian dan kerinduan meski bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis.

Lelah akibat menahan tangisan dan siksaan orang bernama 'Tou-san' itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil memelukku mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dia tak mengganti pakaiannya bahkan untuk mandi sekalipun, badan ringkihnya sudah tak berdaya lagi.

Tetsuya,bolehkan aku membuatmu bahagia?

* * *

.

.

Adakalanya sebuah penderitaan bukanlah hal yang semata-mata ditakdirkan oleh tuhan untuk menghukum seseorang.

Penderitaan tak lebih layaknya ujian yang harus dijalankan oleh seseorang agar dirinya bisa lebih kuat, agar dirinya lebih merasa percaya pada dirinya. — Tuhan tidak akan memberikan ujian jika seseorang itu tidak bisa melewatinya, begitulah yang sering kita dengar—

Jika dirinya berhasil melewati ujian itu, maka tentu saja akan ada hadiah yang akan diberikan padanya. Entah apapun itu, yang pasti hadiah itu akan membuat seseorang itu merasa bahagia.

Dan itulah yang selalu Akashi harapkan terjadi pada Kuroko.

Ia tidak tahu kapan penderitaan Kuroko berakhir, tapi pasti waktu itu akan tiba. Mungkin Kuroko itu ringkih, dan orang yang akan melihatnya pasti merasa prihatin padanya. Tapi yang Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah manusia paling kuat dari semua orang yang pernah ia temui, dan Kuroko berhak mendapatkan hadiah paling bagus dari Tuhan. Dan itu yang Akashi pikirkan dari tadi.

Akashi yang masih berada dalam dekapan sang surai baby blue, menemani sang surai biru muda terlelap. ia bisa merasakan dekapan sang surai biru muda itu sangat erat, begitu erat seolah Akashi tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemanapun. Memikirkan apa hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Kuroko jika telah melewati ujian ini. Jujur, sebenarnya Akashi sudah muak dengan keadaan yang dialami Kuroko. Ia ingin sekali membalas segala perbuatan yang telah membuat sang surai biru muda tersayangnya menderita. Sayangnya, harapan itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh dari keinginan Akashi, mengingat ia sendiripun tidak mampu untuk menggerakkan semilipun tubuhnya. Ya, takdir memang kejam.

Seandainya aku seorang manusia juga. Akashi untuk yang kesekian kalinya berharap bahwa ada sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Sebuah keajaiban yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan juga Kuroko.

Ya, seandainya…

Seandainya Tuhan mendengar doanya…

Seandainya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya yang egois itu….

* * *

.

.

Sinar kuning keemasan, dengan tidak sopan menerobos tirai biru muda yang tampak setengah tertutup, menimpa paras pucat pemuda yang masih terlelap. Mengakibatkan sang surai biru muda merasa terganggu dengan tidur nyenyaknya.

Nyaman…

Ternyata silaunya mentari pagi tidak membuatnya hendak membuka matanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tidurnya malam tadi sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sangat-sangat hangat.

Dia mungkin masih setengah sadar tapi, dia masih ingat kalau malam tadi suhu udara cukup dingin. Tapi di tengah-tengah rasa dingin itu, kehangatan itu muncul. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih belum mau melepaskan rasa hangat itu. Apapun itu dia tidak peduli, asalkan kehangatan itu tetap ada Kuroko tidak peduli apapun.

Rasanya seperti pelukan, pelukan penuh kasih sayang. Pelukan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pelukan yang selalu ia rindukan. Pelukan yang ia inginkan.

Seandainya semua kenyamanan ini hanyalah buah tidur berupa ilusi semata. Biarlah. Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah ilusi yang akan membuat Kuroko merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, membuatnya melupakan segala perih dan sakit yang dialaminya di dunia nyata. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Tapi, Kuroko merasakan sebuah dekapan yang erat, begitu erat sampai ia merasa seperti ada yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ada yang janggal. Kuroko yakin dia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidur meski belum ingin membuka mata. Bukan hanya rasa hangat dan dekapan lembut, tapi Udara yang hangatn terus-terusan menerpa wajahnya. Bahkan tangannya merasakan sebuah gerakan halus naik turun. Kuroko yakin ini bukanlah mimpi. Lalu, sisiapa yang memeluknya.

Tousan, kah? Pikir Kuroko. tidak.

Tidak mungkin itu Tousannya. Apa mungkin dalam semalam ayahnya sudah tobat. Ya, kalau itu di film-film bisa saja. Kuroko sangat tahu peringai pria itu. Sudah enam tahun lamanya Kuroko Tinggal dengan ayahnya. Dan peringai pria itu memang tidak bisa dibilang manusia lagi. lalu tiba-tiba pria itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mustahil.

Penasaran. Kuroko jadi merasa penasaran dengan apapun yang sedang memeluknya ya, setidaknya Kuroko mengharapkan bahwa ayahnya yang memeluknya.

Dengan takut-takut Kuroko membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya dengan perlahan. Dan pemandangan yang ia temukan adalah perpotongan leher. Semakin penasaran Kuroko menatap keatas. Manik azure melebar saat pandangannya menangkap paras persolen pemuda asing. Kuroko membeku. Antara kaget dan juga panik. Dia yakin kalau tadi malam ia tidur sendiri. Lalu siapa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Kuroko menghela nafas kecil,mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Kuroko menatap lekat pada sang pemuda. Paras porselen pemuda itu terlihat polos dan damai. Layaknya tidak ada beban apapun yang dimilikinya. Surai merah yang diterpa sinar mentari, membuatnya sangat terlihat tampan, terlalu tampan hanya untuk membuat Kuroko terpaku padanya. Entah mengapa Kuroko tidak merasakan bahaya apapun yang mungkin akan dihadapinya. Dan lagi Kuroko merasa pernah mengenalnya.

Keterkejutan Kuroko tidak hanya sampai -tiba saja sang pemuda membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang manik Heterokrom yang begitu menawan. Sama seperti Kuroko, Pemuda itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Sepasang manik azure yang menawan, surai baby blue, dan wajah datar yang begitu dikenalnya.

Pemuda itu langsung bangun dan menarik dirinya yang sedari tadi mendekap sedikit menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Tet..Tetsuya!" gumamnya pelan..

Kuroko yang merasa kaget bahwa pemuda asing itu mengenal dirinya, lantas ikut bangun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko dengan masih menatap curiga pada pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang kelihatan masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi langsung menatap tubuhnya. Diraba tubuhnya dengan pergelangan tanganya. Manik heterokromnya menatap tidak percaya pada tubuhnya.

Merasa tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sebuah senyuman seringai terlukis pada parasnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

"Aku Akashi-kun, Tetsuya."

Dan manik azure Kuroko membulat sempurna.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N : hai… Vanillamint disini dayo!. Ini merupakan fict kedua saya.. :v dan akan jadi multichip pertama saya.. *yaiyalah. Dan mungkin akan dibuat dalam tiga chapter saja. Trimakasih yang sudah mau membaca. Karena saya juga masih baru. Maka diperlukan saran-sarannya. Maaf jika banyak typo. Silahkan tinggalkan banyak repiew.. semakin banyak yang ripiew maka fic ini juga di update….**

 **Akhir kata PLEASE RNR**


	2. Pertemuan

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya membeku, kaku. ia terlalu terkejut—sekaligus panik— ketika pemuda bersurai merah yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya itu mengucapkan sebuah nama. Ya, nama yang tidak mungkin dia lupa.

"K—kau? Tidak mungkin."

Sang surai merah mengangguk. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia juga tidak percaya. Tapi, inilah yang terjadi. Faktanya ia bisa berbicara, bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, bisa tidur, bisa memandang Tetsuya yang terlihat ketakutan menatap tubuhnya yang sedang topless.

Tunggu. Kalau dia berubah menjadi manusia, tentu pakaiannya tidak akan muat. Itu artinya tidak ada sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya kan? Benar, kan?

Memastikan ,Sang surai merah tanpa basa-basi menyibak selimut yang menutupi area di bawah pinggang. Manik heterokromnya melotot horror,Darahnya mendidih, naik memenuhi seluruh muka berparas porselen. Akashi-kun memandang patah-patah pada sang pemilik yang semakin beringsut ke tepi nakas. Bibirnya gemetar, menahan malu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata.

"T—Tetsuya…. tolong pinjamkan aku sepotong baju."

"….."

"T-Tet..Tetsuy—"

.

.

.

.

.

 **GGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
**.

Teriakan dari sang pemilik dan ciuman weker di jidat adalah kombinasi indah di pagi hari.

* * *

 **Give Me a Change, Tetsuya**

 **2/?**

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **AKA** shi Seijuurou x **KURO** ko Tetsuya

 **Warning : BL, Male x Male , Yaoi, ooc berlebihan, nista!Akashi, typo sana sini**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **A/N :** Halo semuanya. Terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah mau mampir,baca,follow, fav dan terkhusus bagi yang udah review. Saya merasa bangga sekali/hahaha. Gomen, karena update fict ini luama sekali/saya terkena WB berkelanjutan. **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Kuroko masih setia menodongkan sapu pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Kewaspadaan naik hingga level maksimal. Meski ia tahu di dalam sana ada orang asing modus yang tadi malam sudah mengapa-apakan tubuhnya, ia tidak mengusirnya. Kuroko sontak mematung.

Tunggu, seharusnya aku mengusirnya. Kenapa aku malah meminjamkan baju?

Cklekk

Lamunannya sontak berganti kembali menjadi menatap tajam pada sosok merah yang keluar dari toiletnya. Ditatapnya lekat orang asing itu. Baju kemeja birunya nampak kekecilan di tubuh maskulin orang ini, kancingnya hanya masuk lubang tiga buah di atas, tengah dan bawah. Err, tidak sesuai lubang. Lalu celana olahraga merah miliknya juga terlalu pas di kaki jenjang yang gemetaran.

"Bagaimana,Tetsuya? Apa aku sudah keren?" Akashi tersenyum menjijikkan sambil menyibak poni pendeknya dengan tiga jari.

Keren dari hongkong.

Tetsuya menatap datar sedatar menatap triplek. Orang asing di depannya ini sudah modus, mesum, tidak tahu diri, kurang ajar, sok keren lagi. Kuroko jadi sedikit tidak yakin dia seorang kriminalitas pelecehan seksual. Tidak, sudah jelas orang di depannya ini nyelonong masuk kamarnya dan tidur diranjangnya. Kuroko menodongkan gagang sapu tepat di moncong hidung runcing sang pria asing.

"J-Jangan bergerak! Tetap di sana." Perintah sang empunya sapu. Akashi yang mencoba langkah dengan kaki gemetar—ya, ia seperti anak rusa baru lahir akibat transformasi ajaibnya—kembali menghentikan langkah dan beralih bersandar di pintu. "Tetsuya, tenangkan dirimu."

"Apa maumu penjahat?!"

Akashi mendelik tajam pada sang pemilik, sedangkan Kuroko gantian tremor mendadak."Berapa kali harus aku bilang, kalau aku ini bukan penjahat, apalagi penjahat kelamin—turunkan sapumu, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko menggeleng tidak percaya. "J-jangan berbohong! Kau pasti sindikat perampok yang suka meniduri korbanmu, kan? Mengaku saja, atau aku akan berteriak!"

Akashi menghela nafas bosan. Sepertinya akan susah menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada sang pemilik. "Baik, baik. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku duduk dulu. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat ini."

Kuroko dengan sapu masih menodong menggeser kakinya ke kiri. Bermaksud memberi jalan pada orang asing ini. Akashi mulai dengan langkahnya yang pertama. Di kamar mandi tadi, ia sudah bersusah payah hanya untuk berdiri. Ya, sebenarnya ia merangkak hanya untuk duduk di atas kloset. Dan di depan Kuroko, tidak mungkin ia harus merangkak juga. Sudah pasti itu sangat memalukan.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia mulai melangkah. Sayang seribu sayang, pada langkahnya yang kedua, tungkainya terbelit kaki sendiri. Sungguh tatapan Kuroko membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

 **Brukk**

Jidatnya kembali berciuman mesra dengan lantai bergaris coklat.

Sungguh Kuroko merasa kasihan pada orang di depannya. Lihatlah dia, jatuh bangun hanya untuk berjalan. Apa benar orang seperti dia adalah kriminal pelecehan seksual? Berjalan yang benar saja tidak bisa. Memutar maniknya bosan, Kuroko pada akhirnya turun tangan membantu sang pemuda asing untuk duduk di tepi kasurnya. Memapahnya untuk berjalan ke tepi kasur. Jujur saya, Kuroko jadi tidak semangat untuk berkelahi dengan pemuda asing-yang sudah tidak dicap penjahat- di depannya.

Kuroko di depannya berdiri dengan tatapan sedatar Teflon, kedua lengan disilang di depan dada pettan. Kuroko mengcoba mengintimidasi sang pria asing. "Jadi, apa maumu sekarang orang asing. Apa kau tersesat?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. Dia sudah tidak dianggap penjahat lagi? Sang pria merah menghela nafas kecil meyakinkan dirinya saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Tidak mau kalah, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada maskulin.

"Ya… aku juga tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi pada diriku. Tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak mungkin percaya. Kau sendiri saja juga tidak percaya," kembali sapu digenggam erat."Lagipula, Akashi-kun itu boneka. Jangan mengada-ngada!"

Akashi mendengus lagi, sepertinya memang butuh usaha besar untuk meyakinkan Kuroko maupun dirinya. Akashi mengusap dagu dengan telunjuk. Berfikir apa yang bisa membuat Kuroko percaya.

Hmmmm…. Ah, Ketemu!

"Tetsuya, kau punya fotomu bersama denganku, bukan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Foto? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Jawab Kuroko skeptik. Baiklah, Akashi memang harus menepuk keningnya.

"Baiklah, bukan fotoku, tapi fotomu dengan boneka Akashi-kun." Kuroko berpikir sejenak, lagi mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ambil." Sepertinya sifat dasar Akashi itu suka memerintah.

Kuroko mulai kembali terlihat tenang, sapunya ia turunkan sedikit. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ambil saja."

Orang ini menyebalkan, pikir Kuroko. Meski enggan, ia tetap berjalan ke arah yang nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Manik azurenya tetap mengawasi sang pemuda asing dengan waspada.

Laci kecil pada nakas dibuka , Kuroko mengobrak-abrik isi laci. Membolak-balik kertas yang tampak berserak di dalam laci. Jemarinya berhenti saat menemukan kertas foto berwarn putih. Dibaliknya kertas foto tersebut.

Manik azurenya terlihat sendu bercampur rindu saat menatap gambar bocah lelaki bersurai baby blue kisaran usia lima tahun yang tersenyum lebar. Bocah laki-laki itu tengah memeluk erat boneka kain bermanik merah emas yang terlihat lucu. Namun, tatapannya fokus pada dua sosok orang dewasa yang mengapit dirinya. Yang satu seorang wanita bersurai baby blue dewasa kisaran umur tiga puluh tahunan yang sedang tersenyum dan menggendong sang bocah. Satu lagi pria berjas hitam berambut abu-abu yang sedang merangkul pinggang si wanita. Foto yang terlihat layaknya keluarga bahagia dan harmonis. Senyum miris tak kala menghiasi paras Kuroko.

"Kau merindukan mereka Tetsuya?" pertanyaan Akashi langsung menyadarkan Kuroko pada dunia nyata. Ditatapnya Akashi yang sudah berpindah dari tepi kiri ke tepi kanan kasur, lalu kembali ke foto. Kuroko mengangguk kecil, senyum kecilnya kembali terlihat.

"Ya, aku merindukan Okaa-san dan Otou-san."

"Begitukah?—Tetsuya, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi cukup kaget saat linangan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kuroko. Cepat-cepat Kuroko menghapusnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau… menyesal hidup seperti sekarang?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

Kuroko masih fokus menatap foto tersebut. Kuroko diam, namun tatapannya kembali mengigatkan Akashi pada semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam."Aku…aku tidak tahu. aku tidak tahu harus marah atau melawan," Kuroko menghela nafas berat. Ia tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaan Akashi tanpa curiga sedikitpun."Aku tidak tahu." Kuroko semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi hanya diam memandang Kuroko. Bocah biru ini bukannya tidak ingin melawan, hanya saja ia tidak bisa.

Kuroko tersentak, ia menoleh pada pemuda asing. "Tunggu…apa maksudmu aku menyesal dengan hidupku?"

Akashi memutar heterokromnya jengah. "Aku sudah bersamamu sebelas tahun, Tetsuya. Tentu saja aku tahu jalan cerita kehidupanmu."

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, tongkat sapunya kembali ditodongkan. "Jangan bergerak! Tetap di sana."

Akashi benar-benar sudah muak."Lihat foto bonekanya dan amati aku."

Masih dengan sapu yang diacungkan, Kuroko melirik lekat pada boneka di dalam foto. Pertama surai merah, oke. Manik kuning dan merah, oke. Tapi bisa saja ia memakai kontak lensa. Lalu dibandingkan pakaian sang boneka dengan si surai merah. Oke,itu tidak mungkin. Tadi orang asing ini tidak pakai apa-apa. Masih tidak bisa dipercaya. Manik azurenya tetap menguliti sang surai merah.

Akashi sudah jengah kuadrat ditatap sedemikian oleh si pemilik. Di silangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengambil posisi duduk tegap.

"Baiklah, kalau kau belum percaya padaku. Tanyakan sesuatu padaku , apa saja. Yang pasti berhubungan dengan boneka itu." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko nampak berfikir sejenak. Pertanyaan apa yang sekiranya bisa ia berikan pada pemuda merah ini. Sebenarnya Kuroko merasa ini sungguh konyol. Memangnya dunianya ini dunia fantasi? Mana mungkin boneka bisa berubah jadi manusia. Tapi, Kuroko penasaran juga. Siapa tahu saja keajaiban itu memang ada.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau memang Akashi-kun yang menjadi manusia. Pasti kau bisa menjawab ini." Kuroko mulai serius. Akashi menangguk paham.

"Tanggal berapa Okaa-san memberikanku boneka Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

Pertanyaan mudah. Akashi tentu mengetahuinya. "Dua puluh Desember. Tepat saat hari ibumu mendaftarkanmu ke TK."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua."Berapa kali Okaa-san harus menjahit bagian tubuh Akashi-kun? Dan dimana saja itu?"

Akashi menyeringai lebar. Dengan mantap ia menjawab ." Empat kali. Dua kali pada bagian lengan, kaki dan samping perut."

Kuroko melongo tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu,batinnya. Kuroko menelan ludah gugup. "Kau…kau benar Akashi-kun?"

Akashi memutar bola matanya lelah. sampai berapa kali ia harus mengatakannya. "Kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku ini bukan Akashi-kun—Hey,kau sedang apa sih?"

Akashi merasa risih karena sedari tadi Kuroko mencolek pipinya. Menusuk-nusuk seakan itu benda dari luar angkasa. "Kau ini sedang ap—Tetsuya?"

Wajah tirus sang surai merah di tampung dalam genggaman kecil. Manik azure Kuroko mengamati setiap detail paras sang surai merah. menatap bola mata heterokrom itu dengan sirat kagum. "Sugoii! Kau kelihatan seperti manusia."

Akashi mengedip canggung. Terdiam kaku ketika paras sang pemilik begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah itu manis, terlalu manis sampai rasanya ia tidak rela noda biru di sekitar pipi dan kening Kuroko tergores di sana. Akashi mendecih, ia merasa sangat marah sekarang.

Suara gerendelan kunci terdengar setelahnya. Mereka berdua tersentak. Kuroko yang pertama kali sadar kalau itu berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya. Tentu Kuroko tahu bahwa itu adalah tanda ayah tirinya sedang mendekat. Dengan panik Tetsuya menyuruh Akashi bersembunyi. Awalnya Akashi tidak ingin bersembunyi, ia bisa menghadapi sang ayah tiri kalau mau. Bunyi kunci yang bertemu dengan gembok terdengar. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Tetsuya menarik Akashi dan mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian dan menguncinya. Setelahnya, ia bergegas kembali berbaring di kasurnya, berpura-pura tidur.

Langkah kaki terdengar begitu berat ketika seorang lelaki paruh baya masuk ke kamarnya. Akashi mengintip dari celah-celah kecil di lemari. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Pria itu menendang Tetsuya, menjambak rambut biru muda itu kasar dan membantingnya ke nakas.

"Berani sekali kau melawanku,Hah! Anak kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diri!"

Kembali pria itu menjambak surai biru muda itu lagi. "Aku tahu kau mengumpulkan uang untuk kabur dari sini. Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah! Dasar bocah dungu!" tangannya menampar pipi itu lagi.

"Sekarang, berikan uangnya padaku."

"Tidak. Tidak akan aku berikan sepeserpun pada Tousan." Kuroko masih punya harga diri atas jerih payahnya. Sang pria mendecih . mencengkram leher mungil Kuroko. Mencekiknya. Akashi reflek bergerak. mencoba membuka lemari. Sadar kalau lemari dikunci oleh Kuroko, ia tidak mungkin mendobrak. Tidak , belum saatnya ia keluar. Ia harus menahan emosinya. Jemari itu ia genggam erat, berusaha menahan agar tidak menjebol pintu lemari kasar.

"Dasar bocah dungu tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Kau pikir aku tidak berani membuatmu menyusul ibumu, hah?" Pria itu semakin mencekiknya, Kuroko mencakar lengan yang berusaha menghalangi pernafasannya. Ia tidak tahan sungguh.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, di mana kau menyembunyikan uang itu?!" Kuroko tetap menggeleng. Sang pria menyeringai lebar. Tubuh ringkih Kuroko di lempar kesembarang arah. Tidak ada gunanya ia membuat bocah ini mati. Ia masih membutuhkannya sekarang. Dengan kasar ia mengobrak-ambrik kamar, menghamburkan isi laci. Kuroko tidak berdaya lagi saat sang ayah menemukan gulungan kertas di dalam botol selai di bawah tempat tidur. Lelaki itu tertawa bahagia.

"Tou-san aku mohon jangan! Tolong jangan ambil tabunganku."

"Berisik!" Tendangan itu kembali mengenai bahunya.

Pintu kayu dibanting kasar. Kuroko menangis dalam diamnya. Semuanya habis. Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang dan ia harus mengumpulkan lagi dari awal. Akashi yang sudah sedari tadi menahan emosinya, tidak sanggup lagi. Dengan kasar ia mendobrak lemari. Berlari mendekati Kuroko tidak peduli ia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Cemas, itu yang Akashi rasakan sekarang. Lihatlah memarnya semakin menjadi. Kuroko masih menangis .Akashi mendecih,ia bersumpah akan membalas semua perbuatan orang itu.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kau obati lukamu."

Kuroko tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya,Tersenyum tipis sambil menyentuh lukanya. "Ini… bukan masalah. Lagipula ini luka kecil, tidak usah cemas." Ujar Kuroko tertunduk sendu. Akashi jujur saja, sangat tidak suka dengan orang keras kepala. Ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan mendudukkannya di tepi kasur di sampingnya. Dengan wajah kesal ia merogoh ke bawah bantal. Kuroko hanya diam mengamati, ia kaget saat tahu bahwa orang asing ini mendapati kapas,alkohol dan obat merah di sana.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko kasar. Tidak peduli sang pemilik makin merasa kesakitan. Jemarinya terampil menuangkan alkohol pada kapas ataupun meneteskan obat luka di sana. Kuroko berjengit sakit saat kapas itu disentuhkan pada lukanya sementara Akashi masih mendumel sendiri. "Kau bilang ini bukan masalah. Kau buta atau apa?"

Kuroko tidak mengubris sindiran dari sang pemuda. Merasa heran kenapa pemuda asing itu tahu barang seludupan di bawah bantalnya. "Kau.. kenapa tahu—aduh—ada obat di bawah bantalku."

Akashi mendengus pelan. "Aku sudah bersamamu sebelas tahun. Setidaknya aku tahu apa isi ruangan ini. Bahkan semua barang yang kau sembunyikan seperti ini." Ucap Akashi sambil terus menempelkan kapas pada sudut bibir yang terluka. Kuroko memandang sendu."Apa Okaasan yang merubahmu?" Kuroko menghentikan pergerakan lengan Akashi. Memandang Akashi dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Apa kau penyelamat yang diberitahukan oleh Okaa-san dulu?"

Akashi mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Penyelamat? Dia tidak berpikir begitu. Tapi, bukankah memang itu tujuannya?

"Ya…,"Tangan ini memberanikan diri membelai pipi porselen pemuda baby blue. Kuroko tidak menjauh, entah kenapa keberadaan belaian itu membuatnya semakin kuat, kuat mempercayai pemuda di depannya. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Tetsuya." Akashi menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada sang lawan bicara yang juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Hari ini weekend dan syukurlah ia bisa pergi kerja part time sejak siang tadi. Suasana rumah kelihatan sepi sekali dan gelap. Sepertinya ayahnya tidak pulang malam ini. Hari ini setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya sambil menyalakan saklar lampu di samping rak sepatu. Seperti yang ia duga. Rumah ini sepi sekali. Kuroko menghela nafas kecil, terkadang ia merindukan ucapan sambutan ketika sampai dirumah—

"Okaeri-Ah,Maaf Tetsuya aku sedang menonton tv tadi. "— sepertinya ia lupa kalau mulai hari ini ia tidak tinggal sendirian lagi sekarang.

Kuroko melangkah mendekati sosok surai merah di dekat pintu geser. Entah kenapa ia sudah dapat menerima keberadaan sang surai merah yang awalnya sungguh ia curigai sebagai penjahat kelamin.

"Akashi-kun sedang apa? Sudah bisa jalan?" Kuroko terkekeh ketika mengingat sejak pagi Akashi terus mencoba untuk berjalan seperti orang normal. Kuroko bahkan sempat mengajarinya memakai pakaian yang benar. Kalau boleh jujur, orang di depannya ini sungguh merepotkannya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak juga mengusirnya.

Akashi mendekati Kuroko,memeluknya tanpa segan. Manik Heterokromnya memandang waspada pada sekitar. Kuroko mengedip bingung. Ini bonekanya kenapa?

"A-Akashi-kun ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang tuan rumah. matanya masih awas,memandang ke semua arah. Memastikan bahwa suara-suara yang tadi ia dengar bukan suara maling apalagi perampok.

"Semenjak kau pergi dari rumah tadi, aku mendengar suara aneh Tetsuya."

Kuroko sontak mendongak. Ia heran kenapa bonekanya ini punya tubuh lebih maskulin dan lebih tinggi darinya. Apalagi ia bilang umurnya baru sebelas tahun, tapi kenapa perawakannya seperti pemuda dua puluh tahunan begini. Sungguh Kuroko sangat iri pada Akashi-kun. "Kau mendengar suara apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Suara aneh, Tetsuya. Aku sudah memeriksa semua ruangan di rumah ini. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Oh… Jadi itu alasannya kenapa lampunya tidak dihidupkan." Akashi mengangguk.

"Mungkin tikus Akashi-kun."

"Tidak. Aku tahu suara tikus itu seperti apa—dengar! Itu suaranya."

Kuroko ikut menajamkan pendengarannya, suasana mendadak menjadi mencekam, lampu bulat dekat tangga juga tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip lemah. Akashi semakin mendekap Kuroko dalam, Kuroko mulai merasa ada asap-asap yang entah berasal dari mana. Akashi menelan ludah susah payah, Kuroko tanpa sadar menggengam serat pakaian Akashi takut. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi turun beberapa derajat. Sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau di rumahnya ini ada peristiwa janggal yang seharusnya tidak mungkin ada. Keadaan sungguh hening. Begitu hening. Sampai tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

.

.

Kruuuyyuukkkk~

.

Hah?

.

KRUYYUUKK~

"Kau dengar itu Tetsuya." Akashi masih mendekap sang baby blue erat. Sementara Kuroko hanya memasang wajah teflon sudah tidak berminat. Sia-sia sudah ia menegang tak menentu tadi. Apa itu yang tadi di dengar Akashi-kun?

"Akashi-kun, sepertinya itu suara yang berasal dari perutmu." Kuroko mencoba menjelaskan secara perlahan pada pemuda lebih tinggi. Akashi mengerjap polos pada tembok di dalam dekapannya. Ia seumur hidupnya memang tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu dan itu adalah suara yang cukup menakutkan bagi dirinya. Ia memandang skeptis pada sang surai baby blue yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak percaya, ia mendekatkan telinga pada perutnya sendiri.

Kruyuukkk~

Ah, benar. Memang dari perutnya.

"Pffft…" Kuroko terkikik pelan di sebelahnya. Tidak habis pikir bonekanya ternyata begitu polos layaknya anak kecil,padahal parasnya sudah seperti kepala dua. Kembali wajah tampan itu di penuhi semberut pink tipis. Akashi sungguh malu, karena suara yang ia takutkan harus berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. Masih dengan semberut pink di wajahnya Akashi melayangkan pelototan tajam pada sang pemilik.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Tetsuya— berhenti mentertawakanku!" Akashi sedikit berteriak dan tampaknya malah membuat tawa itu pecah pada bibir sang surai teal. "Hahaha.. itu lucu Akashi-kun. Kau polos sekali." "Apanya yang polos,hah?" Akashi sungguh tidak dapat menahan semberut merahnya menjalar ke seluruh area wajah.

Tawa itu masih mendera di bibir sang baby blue, Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka ia akan mendapatkan keajaiban seperti ini. Ia masih tertawa tanpa menghiraukan Akashi yang bergeming menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas pada paras porselen sang pemuda scarlet.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bisa tertawa lagi, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi. Jujur sudah sangat lama rasanya Akashi tidak pernah melihat senyum begitu merekah dari wajah pemiliknya. Rasanya lega bisa melihat sedikit saja Kuroko melupakan beban hidupnys. Tawa Kuroko berhenti, ditatapnya kembali Akashi . Kuroko mungkin belum begitu mengenal orang asing di depannya. dia, juga belum percaya kalau Akashi itu adalah bonekanya meski ciri-cirinya sama. Tapi, untuk saat ini mungkin Kuroko percaya kalau orang asing ini datang untuk menghiburnya, membuatnya merasa ada. Kuroko memalingkan tubuh, berjalan kearah dapur. Untunglah, ia tadi di beri makan siang dari tempat kerjanya. Ya, masih ada sisa,setidaknya malam ini Akashi tidak akan kelaparan.

"Akashi-kun apa kau lapar?"

"Lapar? Apa itu?"

Ah, iya. Kuroko lupa kalau Akashi dulunya bukan manusia.

"Lapar itu… kondisi dimana perutmu berbunyi kruyuk-kruyuk seperti tadi."

Bibir merah milik sang surai merah membulat,Akashi mengangguk paham. "Lalu apa yang harus akau lakukan Tetsuya?"

"Kau harus mengisinya dengan makanan Akashi-kun. Ayo, kita makan."

Akashi mengangguk. Melangkah ikut berjalan di belakang Tetsuya menuju ruang makan di dapur. Akashi duduk di depan meja makan, sembari menunggu Kuroko siap memanaskan makanan yang bagi Akashi wanginya begitu harum. Semakin ia mencium wangi makanan yang di bawa Kuroko, semakin pula suara aneh di perutnya terdengar jelas.

Kuroko tertawa lagi ketika suara perut Akashi sampai ke telinganya. Buru-buru ia menuangkan sup miso tofu dalam mangkuk dang menghidangkannya di depan Akashi. Dengan perlahan ia mengajari Akashi bagaimana cara menggunakan sumpit. "Begini?" "Bukan Akashi-kun, tapi seperti ini."

Karena lelah dengan Akashi yang juga tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit—keburu makanannya mendingin— Ia pun menyuruh Akashi untuk menggunakan sendok. Awalnya, ia tetap kesulitan. Gagang sendoknya di gengam dan dengan gemetar menyendoki makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut,bahkan rasanya ia ingin menyuapi Akashi saja, kalau bukan Akashi yang mati-matian memaksa Kuroko untuk membiarkannya makan sendiri. Akashi merasa jadi manusia itu lebih memalukan dari menjadi boneka.

"Enak! Tetsuya, apa nama benda putih ini. Rasanya enak sekali." Kuroko baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang begitu berbinar saat makan. Mungkin karena Akashi-kun tidak pernah makan.

"Itu namanya tofu Akashi-kun."

"Aku suka tofu Tetsuya. Besok bawakan aku yang seperti ini lagi."

Kuroko mendengus pelan. Mungkin ia harus lebih giat lagi bekerja, beban orang yang ditanggungnya bertambah satu. Kuroko menatap Akashi, namun pikirannya melalang jauh entah kemana. Sadar bahwa sang majikan melamun, Akashi tiba-tiba teringat dengan misinya. Bisa-bisanya ia jadi santai begini. Cih!

"Tetsuya, kau melamun."Tersadar dari lamunan, Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Ah—maaf Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Akashi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih muram. "Aku tidak lapar Akashi-kun."

Mendesah lelah, Akashi menggeser mangkuknya ke depan Kuroko. Sedangkan ia berpindah duduk ke sebelah Kuroko. "Ayo makan bersama. Kalau Tetsuya tidak makan, Aku juga tidak akan makan."

"Aku tidak lapar Akashi-kun."

"Aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi tadi."

"Tap—" saat mulut terbuka, maka perahu berisi tofu dan miso masuk ke dalam goa. Kuroko merengut sebal sambil mengunyah pelan . Akashi tersenyum puas karena berhasil menyuapi sang majikan. "Kau harus makan banyak Tetsuya,biar tumbuh besar."

Kuroko sungguh iritasi mendengar sindiran sang boneka. Mentang-mentang punya tubuh lebih atletis dari dirinya, jadi ia dikucilkan begitu. Bonekanya ini sungguh kurang ajar.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Bagaimana? Akashi sungguh ooc sekali ya/hahaha. Tenang, Sikap Akashi akan berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter/lalala. Apa menurut kalian Alurnya terlalu lambat atau malah terlalu cepat. Saya sungguh membutuhkan saran disini. Semoga para reader mau menyedekahkan reviewnya. See you the next chapter Btw, ini belum beneran bersambung.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin malam terasa dingin. Menebar rasa mencekam pada gang-gang sempit minim penerangan. Dari ruangan minim cahaya, terdengar riuh cekikikan wanita, bau alkohol dan asap tembakau menyeruak di setiap penjuru ruangan. Meja-meja poker berdentang dengan dadu dan kartu. Sosok siluet tertutup gelapnya malam mengawasi sekeliling. Manik emasnya memperhatikan sesosok pria paruh baya di depannya. sepatu pantofel kilapnyaberbunyi nyaring menambah takut pria di hadapanya.

Jemari besarnya mengambil sebuah benda tipis di atas meja. Sang lelaki dengan kemeja lusuh dan celana panjang abu-abu berlutut di hadapannya takut-takut. Meski begitu ia masih punya kepercaya diri untuk menawarkan sesuatu pada pria di depannya. "Aku yakin, dia pasti berharga tinggi di pelelangan."

Serangai panjang nampak tercetak pada paras yang sebagian tercemar sinar bulan. "Heh? Boleh juga barangmu. Kau punya keyakinan berapa persen dia bisa menutupi hutang-hutangmu."

"T-Tentu saja seratus persen,Tuan."

Kertas itu di lempar ke atas meja. Senyum seringainya semakin lebar. Sinar bulan berpindah pada manik yang berbinar dengan penasaran. "Kuroko Tetsuya,ka?"

"amenez-le moi!"

.

.

"Ketua, beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Sementara di bagian sudut kota yang lain, sosok siluet menatap keramaian kota Tokyo. Jubah dongkernya berkibar tertiup angin. Di belakangnya, sang anak buah melapor perihal kedatangan tamu yang ia tasa cukup kurang ajar. Manik Scarletnya mendelik tajam pada sang anak buah, mengirimkan pesan tentang betapa mengganggunya sang tamu. Sosok itu menghela nafas berat, apa boleh buat. Ini semua demi kelancaran misinya.

"Katakan padanya, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Memberi hormat paham, sang anak buah bergegas pergi meninggalkan sosok yang dipanggil ketua melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati angin malam ibu kota jepang.

* * *

 **Beneran TBC~**

 **Wanna review**


End file.
